Prendre la bonne porte pour sortir du placard
by Iru'kashi-san
Summary: Déjà à l'académie ils étaient inséparables. En fait ça remontait bien avant ça. Ils avaient tout partagé, de leur premier biberon à leur dernier verre de saké. Mais la complicité qu'ils avaient noué au fil des années avait, dans son sens, dépassé depuis longtemps le stade de l'amitié. Et Izumo se détestait d'être aussi faible. Au moins autant qu'il aimait son meilleur ami...


Crédits: Les perso ne sont pas ENCORE à moi! Mais je ne désespère pas, un jour peut être !

Rating: MMM oui plusieurs M chers lecteurs parce qu'il y aura de nombreux lemon dans cette fic, d'ailleurs ça commence fort.

ATTENTION: LEMON&YAOI !

NDA: Je trouve sincèrement que ce site manque de rating M en Français et de Yaoi aussi, je trouve ça bien dommage! Alors je me plie en quatre pour vous offrir un peu de diversité ! :)

Ceci n'est qu'un court prologue je vous l'accorde, mais j'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira assez pour avoir le courage et la patience d'attendre la suite !

Je tiens à dire une dernière chose avant de vous laisser tranquille, c'est mon premier yaoi alors soyez indulgents please !

.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**_

Izumo étouffa un gémissement de plaisir lorsque son amant le prit en bouche. Il se sentait planer au rythme du va et viens de son membre entre les lèvres du brun, ses mains fourrageant ses cheveux, s'agrippant, griffant, mordillant inconsciemment chaque partie du corps de son partenaire qui se trouvait à sa merci. Il ouvrit les yeux, relevant à peine la tête, la vu de son propre sexe enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans la gogre de son amour fut beaucoup trop érotique à son goût. Une vague de plaisir le submergea il allait enfin jouir, après tant d'années d'attente, sous les caresses de l'homme qu'il aimait. Encore un tout petit peu...

La porte d'entrée claqua réveillant Izumo en sursaut, essoufflé il dégagea en se redressant une mèche de cheveux brun qui lui obstruait la vue, collée à son front en sueur. Il avait encore rêvé de son coloc. _Putain !_ Se dit-il en se relaissant tomber sur le matelas en position allongée, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Il fit une grimace, il détestait autant qu'il chérissait ces rêves érotiques. Même si les images qu'il se faisait de leurs ébats paraissaient étrangement réalistes, il savait que ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un fantasme. Et qu'il n'aurait jamais le droit de vérifier si les visions qu'il avait de son amour nu, sortant tout droit de son imagination débordante, approchaient de près ou de loin la réalité.

« Putain ! » répéta-t-il pour lui même mais à haute voix cette fois. Il culpabilisait de plus en plus de penser à son ami d'enfance de cette manière, d'avantage encore depuis que ce dernier lui avait présenté sa nouvelle petite amie. Ino ou quelque chose comme ça, une gamine écervelée à peine majeure, blonde platine et conne comme ses pieds.

En attendant ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'accuser le coup, il avait encore l'image de son sexe dans la bouche de son colocataire chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux et il ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps sa douloureuse érection. Alors, non sans se maudire, il commença à se masturber. Doucement au départ, en se rappelant le début de son rêve, à l'effet qu'avait pu lui procurer les douces caresses de son ami sur sa peau. Il se mit alors à se remémorer comment ils s'étaient déshabillés l'un l'autre et la chaleur de son corps nu sur le siens. Au souvenir du contact électrisant de leurs deux membres gonflés de plaisir, il accentua un peu le rythme de sa main sur sa verge tendue. Puis perdant le sens de la réalité il s'imagina s'offrir à lui, corps et âme. Il se représentait les sensations que lui procureraient le sexe de celui qu'il aimait en secret, au plus profond de lui même. Bien qu'il se savait très loin de la vérité n'ayant jamais eu de relation homosexuelle. Rien autour de lui n'existait, son fantasme était devenu sa réalité. Seul importait son plaisir actuel et le prénom qu'il répétait en boucle de plus en plus fort à mesure que son bien être augmentait. Rien d'étonnant donc qu'il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée claquer une seconde fois.

* * *

Kotetsu était de garde aux portes sud de Konoha. Déjà pas en avance, il sautait de toits en toits, espérant arriver à temps pour l'ouverture du village, quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié le compte rendu de sa dernière mission sur la table du salon. Il devait à tous pris le rendre le jour même à Tsunade. Il hésita une seconde à retourner le chercher plus tard mais se ravisa, et retournant sur ses pas accéléra encore un peu en se maudissant. Cette fois c'est sûr il serait en retard !

Il claqua la porte d'entrée, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas faire de bruit, de peur de réveiller son coloc qui était rentré de mission dans la nuit, et qui devait sûrement avoir besoin de sommeil. Il trouva son compte rendu sous une pile de lettres encore cachetées, adressées à son ami et s'apprêtait à repartir quand il l'entendit prononcer son prénom. _Putain qu'est ce qu'il veut ?!_ _Je suis déjà à la bourre moi !_ Il se dirigea quand même d'un pas vif vers sa chambre, il avait plutôt intérêt à être à l'article de la mort pour le mettre encore plus en retard qu'il ne l'était actuellement ! Il s'apprêtait donc à pousser la porte déjà entre ouverte et lui lancer d'une voix pressée qu'il espérait vraiment pour lui qu'il est une bonne raison de le retenir. Une blessure grave au moins ! Quand celui-ci prononça une fois de plus son prénom. Une fois ? Non quatre. Sa voix était rauque et son ton... _suave ?!_

Instinctivement il se tut et jeta un œil par l'entre bâillement de la porte. Il se figea d'un coup quand il aperçu son ami d'enfance, allongé, complètement nu sur son lit, au dessus de sa couette, une main allant et venant sur son érection. Il était complètement paralysé, ne sachent plus quoi faire. Devait-il partir et faire mine de n'avoir rien vu ? Ou entrer et se foutre de sa gueule ? Ou encore refaire son arrivée en claquant la porte plus fort cette fois ? Pour qu'il réalise qu'il n'était pas seul dans l'appart ?! Il resta là, bouche bée, pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures, les yeux rivés sur le corps musclé de son vis à vis tandis qu'une douce chaleur se propageait dans le bas de son ventre. Du moins jusqu'à ce que son prénom sorte une fois de plus de la bouche de son ami le ramenant à la réalité. Il ne pouvait décemment pas faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu ! Ni le charrier gentiment ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était son nom à lui qu'il venait encore de prononcer en se masturbant et que ça c'était réellement choquant ! Réalisant tout à coup ce que cela signifiait il prit ses jambes à son cou et sorti en trombe de l'appartement.

Et la porte d'entrée claqua pour la troisième fois de la matinée.

.

* * *

NDA: Alors avant toute chose je m'excuse platement pour les fan d'Ino ! Ce n'est pas un personnage que je déteste mais je trouvais que là elle se calquait bien à la situation. Je ne vous cacherai rien en vous disant que Izumo exagère beaucoup aussi par pure jalousie !

Sinon je mettrai la suite en ligne bientôt je pense, cependant j'ai pas mal d'autres projets de fics en même temps et celle-ci n'est pas ma priorité même si elle me plait bien et que j'ai déjà la suite de l'histoire en tête ! Je ferai tout de même mon possible pour poster au plus vite ! :)

Et puis qui sait, si ce prologue plaît je reverrai peut être l'ordre de mes priorités ! Alors un petit commentaires ou deux me motiveraient d'avantage!

Bien à vous chers lecteurs!

Irukashi


End file.
